The Beginning of the Wake! Part 2
The Beginning of the Wake Part 2 "Calcifer! I know your here!" Xein scream would echo throughout the panicing town as the Quake pirates trailed behind him. His second in command Gaz would be walking beside him, his rapid fire flintlock machine gun would resting on his shoulder as a smirk developed on his face as people ran away from them. '' '''Gaz' - "I wonder where calcifer is, i can't wait to kill him myself." His eyes would tilt up at Xeins. Xein '- "Look at these rats running, with no one to face me, Gaz go scout out the town see if you can find Calcifer." ''Gaz would nod followed by a swift shaft leap onto a building as he began to make his way on the rooves for better view of the people running by. His hands would swing his gun from his shoulder to his aiming his position as he began open firing on the towns people below him. Shots rang out as countless balls of steel began dispersing from his gun and into the bodies of people. Xein would look up to see Gaz's little 'party' and smiled. The crew would suddenly halt in the middle of the square it seemed the entire city was now empty. Xein's left hand then reached behind his shoulder for the handle of his gigantic hammer. '' '''Xein '- "Calcifer I'm giving you to the count of 10 to come out or else i destroy this entire city!" His small snigger thickened into a wide grin as adrenaline passed through his veins. 'Gaz '- "Cap! I'm back and we've sealed off the village, there's no way out now sir." ''Meanwhile at the cafe just 20 metres from the Quake Pirates position right now.'' Cross- "Hmph. What a bore." His arms would extend in a stretch like position as a yawn expelled from his lips. ''Calcifer seated a couple of meters from Cross would inhale the smoke from his cigarette as his attention was diverted elsewhere. His composure was yet again calm and collective storing facts only he wanted to know as heard Xein's speech. Cross would then reach to his back pocket to grab a twenty page parchment rolled up which seemed to be a bounty list. His fingers would flick through before stopping on a particular page. '' '''Cross - "Hmmm? A 70,000 beli bounty? Mr. Xein you've been a very naughty boy." A smile opened from his mouth as he began to chuckle in a soft manner. Calcifer would look back to see Cross chuckle, was this man an idiot? laughing in the presence of Xein, he oughta learn his lesson... The cafe itself had a soft vibe of music that had hidden the voices of Xein, so you'd only be able to hear them if you really tried. A man with an apron on and a large pot of coffee with headphones would stroll in from the kitchen, his moustache poking out from either side of his cheeks. He would slowly make his way to Calcifer before slamming his right hand on the table. Weird Moustache Man '- "What have i told you about smoking in here Calcifer!" His eyes would grow bigger as he began to yell at Calcifer, cursing and mocking him became second nature to this odd man. ''The man would continue yelling at Calcifer who was ignoring him as he lay back on his chair staring at a wall. The Weird Moustache Man having his music playing in his earphones at such a loud volume would yell even louder as he could not hear his own volume, he seemed to be the owner of the cafe which then he looked around the small shop. 'Weird Moustache Man '- "Wait.... Where are the customers..." His jaw would drop as he began looking around to see only Cross as the other customer. His attention would be brought back to Calcifer is eyes would gleam wide open. "YOU SCARED THEM OFF DIDN'T YOU! YOU AND YOUR SMOKING!" Again the man began yelling at Calcifer. ''2 Minutes Later... '(The man finally stopped yelling) 'Weird Moustache Man '- "Okay it's fine with me, i'll just deal with the new customer!" His feet would slowly walk before stopping directly in front of Cross. "How may i hell..." His eyes would widen even more then before, the man's eyes would look at the cross tattoo hidden on his neck. Cross half asleep would look up at the Weird Moustache Man. 'Weird Moustache Man '- "Your...your Cross....the mass murde....murdererrr......with a bounty of over 100,000 beli!" His head would then begin to build a red colour before *PFFT* he dropped to the floor, completely fainting. Cross still half asleep looking at his page would then look down to see the owner unconscious. Before a deep voice whispered behind Cross. '' '''Xein '- "So your cross huh? Nice to meet you champ." Cross eyes would squint as a smile developed on his face, his head would turn to look at the new individual to see Xein swinging a gigantic hammer at Cross. '' '''Xein '- "GOODBYE MR. CROSS." <<< The Beginning of the Wake! Part 1 The Beginning of the Wake Part 3 >>> Category:Stories